The Reason Why
by Animefreak1994
Summary: After the final tournament in middle school, the Phantom Sixth Man of the GoM, Tetsuya Kuroko, resigned from the team and disappeared. Shocked to hear this, Kise searches for the truth behind Kuroko's sudden change and disappearance. But can he handle the truth as to why the quiet boy hated basketball when he was the one who taught the blonde to love it?And how will Kasamatsu feel?
1. Quarter 1

**BYR: AHHH! My first KnB fanfic! Go easy on me! Hope you like it! :)**

Quarter 1 – The thought of you…

_(When….when did this all happen? I thought all I would be able to love was basketball…So why…?)_

"-roko! Kuroko!"

"Huh?"

Adjusting my heavy eyes, the gymnasium lights burned through my eye lids as I lifted them. There hovering above me was my light, Kagami-kun. He had that usual pissed off look on his face as he growled at me.

"Get up! We're all leaving."

"Ohh, alright."

"What's with you lately? You've been spacing out a lot."

"Have i? I didn't notice."

"Of course you wouldn't notice it yourself! Baka!"

He placed his large hands on top of my abnormal colored hair and roughly ruffed it, causing me to smile a bit.

"Ahh, Kagami-kun! Stop it!"

"Hmp! You better not be like this at tomorrow's game!"

Smiling, I grabbed my bag and began following him out the doors.

"I won't. Besides, I said I would make us number one in Japan, didn't i?"

"Like hell you did! So you better keep that in mind!"

We walked side by side in the late hours of night, the moon glowing in the ominous skies above. After our lost with Aomine-kun, we've all been practicing extra hard, almost to the point of collapsing after each practice. But it was all worth it. From what I've seen, we have evolved dramatically since then, but still had a long ways to go… _(I wonder…will I ever bet Aomine-kun…or will his love for basketball disappear completely as well…)_

"Dammit!"

A hard fist collided with my skull as I was literally knocked out of my thoughts and clutching my head to try and subside the pain. Looking back up at the enraged red head, I had a confused look on my face as I asked him-

"What was that for?"

"You have that annoying look on your face again! You even had it while you were sleeping on the bench!"

"You were looking at me while I was sleeping? That's creepy Kagami-kun."

"Shut up! I just saw it when I was trying to wake you up! Geez…"

"I'm sorry to have troubled you. But please don't worry. I'm fine."

"Tch! Fine…"

We soon parted ways as I headed the opposite direction from Kagami and went home. #2 greeted me with his cheerful bark as usual as I took off my shoes and headed to my room. The clock on my dresser read 11:23pm as I stripped from my workout clothes and pulled on a new shirt and shorts.

Crashing on the cool sheets of my bed felt heavenly as I sighed and closed my eyes. My dog curled up to the side of me and fell asleep within seconds as I laid there motionless for a couple of minutes. Reopening my eyes, I saw the shadows of the trees created by the moon on my ceiling, only reminding me more of how weak I still am.

"I wonder… If I do get stronger… Will I have the will power to move on…?

* * *

***BEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEP BEEP!***

"Mmmm…"

My eyes refused to open as I fumbled around my dresser, taking a couple of seconds to turn off my alarm and shutting it up. The morning sun spread itself across my face as I shielded it with my arm. Going through my morning routine, I kicked the covers off and stepped onto the hardwood floor. Walking into my bathroom, I gave myself a quick smile before brushing my teeth and turning on the shower. The hot rushing water felt like a massage on my restless body as I just stood there to admire the feeling.

Unfortunately, I had to end it and changed into my uniform before heading downstairs. Tossing a piece of toast inside the toaster, I began reading the_ Monthly Basketball Magazine_ to pass the time. My breakfast popped out the toaster and I headed out the doors to school.

"Hmm… I wonder how he'll do today…"

* * *

***Arf Arff!***

"Here you are #2. I gotta go now ok? I'll be sure to come back to get you before the game."

Placing the bowl of dog food on the ground, I sat down at the kitchen table and slowly drank milk from a straw, staring out into space. _(It's happening more recently now… those dreams. Why? Out of all the times, why now? Was it because I saw that game with you? Saw how you've changed? How you-)_

***ARFF!***

Testsuya #2's sudden bark reminded me I had school as i grabbed my bag and left my house.

"See ya."

The breeze in the air made my hair flow in the wind as I made my way to school_. (After today's classes, I would need to head home to retrieve #2 and bring him to practice. Then after practice, we have a game against Haku High. We'll finally see how much we've progressed in today's game. I bet everyone is excited.)_

"Oi! Kuroko!"

"Ahh Kagami-kun. Good morning."

"So, you ready?"

"Mhm, how about you? Did you sleep last night?"

"Man, do you have to ask that question every time we have a game?!"

"Well, did you?"

"…..no…."

"Typical Kagami-kun."

"Shut up! I'm just pumped to see how amazing we've become as a team, that's all!"

"So you too huh?"

"Hell yeah!"

***RIIIIIING!***

"Shit! That's the bell! Hurry up or we'll be late!"

Rushing into our class, the teacher marked the red headed teen tardy as I casually walked to my desk without a scolding. He was dismissed to his seat and had that same angered look on his face as he grumbled and glared at me. Slouching in his chair, Kagami turned around and gave me the death glare which always happened every time we were late to class.

"I really hate how you can just slip by the teach without him noticing."

"One of the perks of being a shadow I guess."

"Shadow my ass. It's totally not fair."

Lectures in class were giving, but I wasn't paying attention to any of them one bit. All day, I gazed out the window, images of HIM crossed my mind like my passes in basketball. It was getting harder and harder for me to understand myself as I got tangled up in this mess of uncertainty. _(The reason I hated basketball…it was all for you…I did it for you,-)_

"Kuroko!"

"Hmm?"

"Geez..this is really getting annoying! What the hell is up with you?! Obviously you have something on your mind. This isn't like you…"

"I was just thinking about basketball."

"Tch! Liar!"

"No really I was."

"Aghh! Fine! You don't wanna tell me, I won't force you. But seriously, keep it together. The team will worry about you if you don't focus."

"I'll be fine."

The lunch bell rang and the two of us headed to the regular spot where we met up with the other first years to have lunch. Honestly though, I wanted to be alone for a few minutes.

"Yo, Kukuda!"

"Hey Kagami! Ohh?"

"What?"

"Isn't Kuroko usually with you?"

"What are you talking about, he's right behind-Gah!"

As Kagami pointed behind him to turned his head, he saw that his shadow was missing.

"Dammit…I'll kill him…"

* * *

On top of the school, I stood by the fence, glancing over the horizon, my mind allowed to travel wherever it pleased as I stood there. But all I could think about was what HE was up to. Did the last game he played against Aomine scar him? Or was he still fighting and becoming stronger? If we faced again, would I be able to defeat him? Or will we clash in an all-out battle?

"To think…it was just a few weeks ago when I saw him."

A strong wind carried through my hair as I shivered from the chilliness but also from the idea of facing him again. _(I would hate to be the one to play him anytime soon.)_

"Are you that worried about him?"

"Ahh, so you found me Senpai."

"You always come up here to think, and it's obvious to see you're distracted by something. But you shouldn't worry so much. There's no point to it. He's grown and so have you. Give it some time. You'll see it soon."

"Hee, maybe you're right; there's no use worrying. He'll be fine. That's the way he is."

"Oi! Come on! Lunch is over!"

"Yeah coming coming!"

* * *

"I'll kill you…Dammit Kuroko…I'll kill you!"

Kagami raged back into the classroom, as two of our classmates grabbed him by the arms to hold him back from attacking me. I just stood by my desk, staring at him with my usual expressionless face. Bowing down, I said-

"I'm sorry."

"Don't, 'I'm sorry', me! Why did you disappear like that? I know it's normal, but you always have lunch with the group."

"I had to do something."

"…."

Kagami took his seat in front of me as class was in session again. He said nothing else to me for the entire day. School went on as schedule and the final bell rang to let the student's leave.

I ran home to get Tetsuya #2 and arrived back just in time for the beginning of practice. The time drew closer and closer to our match as we got heated up and ready to dominate our opponent.

"Oi Kuroko!"

"Yeah?"

Kagami-kun raised his fist in the air and smirked at me as he said-

"Let's show them our new way of basketball!"

And I couldn't help but smile back while giving him the knuckles.

"Yeah."

* * *

"Hey! Where are you going? Your house is this way!"

"Hmm? Ohh did I forget to tell you? I'm going to see a game tonight."

"A game? Who's playing?"

The thought of HIM playing only brought a wide smile to my face. Kasamatsu frowned at my smirk as he followed me down the road towards Seirin High.

"Kurokocchi of course!"

**A/N:**

**Ahhh! So excited for this story! I hope you like the first chapter! Sorry it was a bit confusing, basically every line break switched from Kuroko to Kise. I didn't want to use names so you would be surprised and all lol REVIEW PLZ **** and I'll see u soon~ Also, i'm having a prob. Kuro x Kise OR Kise x Kasamatsu?!/ WHICH ONE!  
**


	2. Quarter 2

Quarter 2 – Why Are You Here?!

**BYR: With this story, I decided that i will switch from different points of view (POV), so in order not to make it confusing, I'll label whose POV is mainly present throughout the chapter! Just to make life easier for ya.**

**Also... SEASON 2 OF KUROKO NO BASKET AS BEEN GIVEN THE GREEN-LIGHT! GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH~~~~ DYING IN MY FANGIRL LOVE RIGHT NOW! I SO CALLED IT LOL I BET MOST PPL DID TOO! SO HAPPPY, BEST WAY TO END THE FREAKIN' YEAR, GLAD IT DIDNT END! Enjoy XD XD XD**

* * *

{Mostly Kise POV}

"_That's the end of the first quarter! Seirin is in the lead by 15 points! Things aren't looking good for Haku High!"_ (Made the name up)

The announcer's play by play got the crowd roaring as the second quarter soon started. With the beginning of the jump shot, Seirin took the ball once more and the heated battle continued. No doubt, the players' on Haku were no slouch, their defense almost impenetrable. But with Kagami's high jumps and Kuroko invisible passes, they were able to manage around them.

"_3 points! Made by Seirin's captain, Junpei Hyuga! This makes the score 68 to 50, Seirin still in the lead by 18 points! But it's still too early to determine the winners now folks! Ohh! Haku steals the ball and charges in for the hoop. He's going! Number 11 is going in for the point, with #5, Shun Izuki in hot pursuit of him. He's going for the lay up! They might have a comeback moment! Whoa wait! The ball! It's-it's gone! The basketball suddenly travelled all the way to the other side of the court! Kagami catches the ball and goes in for the dunk! SCORE! 2 more points for Seirin! And with 6 minutes on the clock, we are going to have a wild game here!"_

"Nice dunk Kagami!"

"Che! It's nothing! Your 3 pointer was better Captain."

"Kagami-kun."

"Ehh?"

"You're too slow. You almost missed my pass."

"Why you-! I'm gonna kick your ass!"

"Now now you two. Kuroko-kun is right. Speed it up a bit Kagami. I usually never have to tell you that. You must be relaxing too much. We still have the whole second half to play, so keep your guards up. We can relax after we've won."

"Tch! Yes sir…"

"Alright! Let's go!"

* * *

"Aww man! Because of you, we missed the first quarter senpai!"

"Shut up."

"And there are no more seats! Now I have to stand..."

"Again, shut up before I hit you."

"Aww senpai...you're so meeeean-ssu!"

"I said...SHUT. UP!"

Kasamatsu gave me a fist to the head which in return made me tear up as I laughed. Returning my attention back to the game, I spotted the invisible player on the court, his focus immensely tied into the game before him. With the score almost over 20 with Seirin in the lead, I gave them a quiet cheer inside myself.

"Hmm...but I have to say, they're doing exceptionally well for their first game in a while, neh Kasamatsu- senpai?"

"I hate to admit it, but you're right."

"And it looks like Kurokocchi has been training extra hard. He's faster than before. I nearly lost him when he went for that guy just now."

"You always speak so highly of him... Why is that?"

"Aww~ someone is jea~lous~"

Kasamatsu gave me his famous soccer kick into my back which sent me flying to the side of the back balcony we stood near the top of the stairs.

"One more word out of you and I'll kill you for sure!"

"Eh...hee...I think you already have..."

The sudden thundering roar from the crowd made me recover from my fatal attack as I rushed over to the balcony railings.

"What?! What happened?!"

"Something insane..."

"Huh?"

"Kuroko...made a basket...!"

"Whaaaaaaa?!"

My jaws hung open in amazement and unbelievable shock. I turned my head to the court and spotted Kurokocchi. He had a small smile on his face, his team congratulating him on his shoot. Racing back to his position, the Phantom of the GoM got ready for the next play. With a 20 point gap, I knew the second half wasn't gonna be much of a match for them.

***BZZZZZZZ!***

_"And that's it for the second quarter! We will now enter a 10 minute intermission!" _

"Sweet! I can go see Kurokocchi-"

"Ohh no you don't!"

Senpai grabbed the back of my collar and stopped me from moving from my spot. I nearly choked to death as I tried wiggling away from his grasp.

"What?! Let me go Kasamatsucchi!"

"Don't call me that! Besides, I don't think you should see him just yet."

"Ehh? Why-ssu?"

"He's focused right now. You don't want to break his concentration do you?"

"Noooo..."

"So stay!"

Pouting, I hung myself over the balcony bars and stared at the court, watching it being cleaned for the second half. I didn't know why, but I desperately wanted to see Kurokocchi again. After my defeat against Aominecchi, I felt that I should thank him for having faith in me and pushing me to do my best in that game. Because I've learned to play as a team now, I felt like I know where he was coming from. As a member of the Miracles back in middle school, I was so warped into the ideas of winning; I didn't care what happened to the rest of the players. Now, they're like family to me...

"Hee, such an influential figure for being a phantom."

"Huh?"

"Nothing..."

"What the-! What are you two doing here?!"

The loud booming voice of a fellow basketball player drew my attention to the side of me as I straighten up.

"Kagamicchi! Long time no see!"

I ran up to the violent looking red head and gave him a hug. The larger male pushed my face away from him, his eyes irritated by my act as he tried to pull me off his body.

"The hell?! Get off me! And don't call me that!"

"Aww! Why is everyone so mean to me today-ssu?"

"Tch!"

"Kise...you're embarrassing me... Act like an adult please."

"Mmm..."

Unwrapping my arms from Kagamicchi, I smiled at him while I looked at him. _(He's grown stronger...much stronger! Geez! I'm a bit intimidated to face Seirin again if they keep having all these amazing improvements!)_

"So...why are you guys here..."

"To see the game, isn't that obvious."

"Don't play smart with me cool guy! I know you're here just to see how we're doing. Just because you're captain on you team, doesn't mean you can boss me around."

"Ahahaha...don't mind Senpai. He's just worried that you guys have gotten too strong for us to beat you."

"I am not!"

"Ah ha! So you are here to observe us!"

"And if we are?"

"Tch! That's like a spoiler for the next time we play you."

"It's not illegal. Besides, we're not interested in how good you might've become."

"What did you say?!"

"The idiot blonde over here is just here to see Kuroko."

"I-idiot blonde..."

I curled up in a corner sulking as a depressing aura surrounded my body. Kasamatsu and Kagami looked at me like I was some freak while I cried in my little corner.

"You guys are so mean..."

"Gahh...immature brat..."

"Hmp! If that's how you're gonna act in our next game, I rather not show up."

"Hey now! Lighten up Kagamicchi!"

"I told you not to call me that!"

"He never listens..."

"Now look here! The next time we play, will be at the Winter Cup! So I want you to bring anything and everything you've learned and improved on. There, on that court, will we see who the real victors are."

"Ha! You're on! In the meantime, you better not drop out the preliminaries!"

"Same goes for you."

_"2 minutes before the second half begins! All players please return to your benches."_

"Gotta go!"

"Good luuuck-ssu~"

"Like I'll need it."

Watching the red haired male jog away, a realization hit me and I called out his name just in time.

"Kagamicchi!"

"I said not to-!"

"Don't tell Kurokocchi I'm here!"

"Ha? Why not?"

"I don't want him to wonder or worry why I'm here. I'll see him after the game so don't worry about it. Let's make it our little secret."

"Oookkkaaaayyyy..."

Kagami ran back to his bench and got there seconds before the start of the third quarter. Even though I couldn't tell what she was saying, his coach was really going off on him, probably from almost being late.

"Now...let's see what else you got up your sleeve neh, Ku-ro-ko-cchi~"

* * *

"Kagami-kun."

"Huh?"

"Pass it to me."

"What? Why?"

"I wanna try and make another basket."

"Ha! Don't get cocky just because you scored something for once."

"We're up by 35, I don't think we need to worry with 2 minutes on the clock."

"Just let him have it."

"C-captain!"

"You always have the fun Kagami! Let Kuroko have a turn."

"Fine."

_"With only 1 minute and 54 seconds to go, Seirin with 115 and Haku with 80, this match is nearly over. But the fighting spirit of each team is still strong as they play! Here comes a pass from Kagami to...Wha?! The Phantom Kuroko of the famous Miracles?! What are they planning to do?! He's dribbling down the line, his teammates keeping tabs on the other opponents, allowing him to have a free playing field for a shot! But wait! Number 13, Sukio Reijin has blocked Kuroko's way! What will he do?!"_

"Che! A squirt like you being one of the Generation of Miracles?! Don't make me laugh! A weakling would never be able to play on their terms!"

"You shouldn't insult those you don't know."

My eyes widened as I saw Kurokocchi go one-on-one with the tallest teammate on Haku. With his other teammates occupied with the opposing players, there was no one around to help him.

"Not like they need the point, but what exactly are they doing?"

"Look!"

What I saw next was indescribable. Kurokocchi was in front of Reijin, dribbled the ball, and moved forward, almost like he was going to run straight into his body.

"What is he-HAAA?!"

Somehow, someway, the Phantom materialized behind the Haku player, made the shot, and scored just as the buzzer rang. Silence filled the stadium as the only sound heard were the echoes of the ball bouncing. A thundering cheer erupted and the announcer claimed Seirin victors.

"Seirin and Haku! Line up! With 117 to 80, Seirin claims victory!"

"Thank you for the match!"

The teams parted ways back to the bench, Kurokocchi being congratulated by his teammates which made him smile. I wanted to cheer along with the rest of the crowd, but all I was able to do was stand there in pure shock.

"S...senpai...what just..."

"I have no clue... But one thing's for sure... We might have some trouble in the future..."

"Amazing...to move so fast like that...when did he develop such skill and speed?"

"Alright, I'm heading out."

"Ehh?! You're not gonna come with me to say hi to Kurokocchi?!"

"He's your friend not mines. Besides, I don't want to hear your voice anymore."

"Kasamatsu-senpai really is cruel to me..."

"Later Kise!"

"Later-ssu!"

Waving goodbye to my senpai, I began sprinting towards the locker room, passing the locals that came to see the game. My heart was beating like a dribbling basketball and I couldn't help but smile like an idiot.

Making it to the halls to the gymnasium locker, I decided to wait outside behind the corner until he came out. Time seem to pass by agonizingly slow with malice as I crotched down against the wall. Never in my life was I so happy to hear doors open, I shot back up from the ground and peaked out from behind the corner.

"Alright guys! Nice game tonight!"

"Thanks coach."

"I'm gonna head home now! See you all at practice tomorrow!"

"Practice right after a game…she really is intending to kill us…"

"Hey Kuroko-kun! Nice shots tonight! You've gotten better at those!"

"Thank you."

That smile appeared on his face again and I was glad he was having fun with his new friends. But….I couldn't help feeling a little jealous. They got to play on the same team with him, and while they all barely spent a year together, I saw how strong their bonds were. _(We never had that… I wish we did…)_

"Kurokocchi!"

"Huh?! Kise-kun?!"

"Yo!"

I began walking up to the Seirin group, smiling my model-stunning smile as usual. They were all a bit surprised to see me, but that was expected. What I wasn't ready to see was that look on Kurokocchi. My heart almost broke in two when I saw his face.

"Kise-kun….what are you doing here….?!"

His face…it was in pure shock and fear! Those beautiful apathetic eyes vanished and were exchanged with shaky ones as he gazed at me like I was some apparition.

"Ah…I came to see you-"

"Why are you here?!"

His voice upped its volume a bit as his face turned hard and frustrated. I never thought I would see such a scary look on him before. What happened to him?

"I…"

"WHY ARE YOU HERE, KISE?!"

"Kurokocchi-"

"Leave! Go away! I don't want to see you ever again! Get out of here! Go KISE!"

His angelic voice evaporated and was replaced by anger and he yelled those words to me. By now, everyone wasn't sure what was going on. Kuroko was shouting at the top of his lungs, his face was red, and he had a trace of tears in his eyes. I didn't understand what was going on. This wasn't what I was hoping for. I just wanted to talk to him. I just-

"I just-"

"I don't care. Leave."

He grabbed his basketball bag and slung it over his shoulders, grabbing a tight grip around the strap, and walked pass me without another word. His teammates stood there mesmerized for a second before following him, concern written on their face. I was left alone in the hall, the sounds of the heavy metal gym doors closing and echoing behind me.

"What….why….DAMMIT!"

Slamming my fist against the solid wall, I felt warm fluids escape from the insides of my palm. My fingernails were clutched so tight in my fist that the impact on the wall made they dig into my hand. But the pain was nothing compared to what I was feeling now. Hot tears ran down my face in a steady flow, but not even they could wash the ache I was feeling. I wanted to die.

"Kuroko…why….?!"

* * *

The silence was deafening as we walked down the cool pavement into the night. No one had said a word yet. I didn't know why, but I wanted someone to ask me why I did what I did. I needed to get this off my chest; this horrible pressure that dragged me behind. Finally, the person I knew who had the guts to say something spoke.

"Kuroko-kun…"

"Yes Kagami-kun…"

We paused in the middle of the sidewalk, the rest of the team waiting to hear an explanation.

"Why did you…yell at Kise-kun?"

"…because… I can't have him interfere…"

"Interfere? With what?"

"…I can't tell you…"

"Huh?!"

"You wouldn't understand…you weren't there when…"

The fresh autumn night breeze blew around us as we stood in another clip of unspoken words.

"Well, I'm not sure what's going on…but Kuroko-kun."

"Yes Captain?"

"You can't run away from your problems like this. It would only slow you down."

"I understand…"

"Alright enough. You know that you can always talk to any of us if you need help. So we'll be here for you."

"Thank you."

"Let's go home."

We slowly went our separate ways into the night, one member of the team leaving the group little by little. It kind of reminded me of the Miracles losing their trust in me back then. And that only added another scar to my wounded heart.

"Kuroko."

"Yes?"

"…nothing… I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay. Good night Kagami-kun."

I watched as my light parted ways with me and disappeared over the hill as I stood there forgotten. And once again, I was left alone…

**A/N:**

**Ahhh! KISE! I love you so much I could die! I still am not sure of the pairing for this fic! DX helps…Review! Season 2, season 2 season!~ So excited for SEASON 2~~~~**


	3. Quarter 3

Quarter 3 - Unperfected Copy

**BYR: It's official! This shall be a Kise x Kasamatsu story! No exceptions! I just love them together too much / hope that doesn't affect the readers! It'll still be a good story! (I hope…) Enjoy reading XD**

{Kasamatsu POV}

Kise stood there for what seemed like eternity, his body paralyzed by the words that rang in his head. A janitor's cart came rolling down the hall, the workman calling out to the frozen blonde.

"Excuse me young man. The gym is closing up for the night."

"Ahh, sorry. I was just about to leave."

Lucky his bangs were able to cover half of his face as he kept his head down and walked out the back door. Kise made his way to the front of the school, the dim lights from the street lamps glowing on the black pavement. Walking out the front gates, he sensed a familiar presence and looked over to where I was standing.

"Ka...Kasamatsu-senpai...?!"

"Baka! What took you so long?! I saw Kuroko and his team walk out and was expecting to see you but-! Ahh? Wha...why are you..."

I hadn't noticed til I got closer to him, but his eyes were wet and puffy from what looked like he had been crying. I had only seen Kise cry twice; once after the practice game against Seirin where he lost for the first time, then again after the game against Touou... And I'd hope to never see it again. His face when he cried...it was the worst. I hated seeing him like that. His model face wasn't meant for such sorrow to be written upon it. But now, as I stood there, I didn't know what to do...

"Kise..."

"Senpai... I thought you went home."

"I said I was leaving, I didn't say I was going home."

"I... Ha..."

"Come on... What happened with Kuroko?"

The second I mentioned his name, his light eyes grew wide and it looked as if I had stabbed him in the stomach. That pain, I felt it by just looking at him, yet I didn't know what to do... I was never good at this kind of thing, comforting others.

"S-sorry..."

"No, it's ok. I'll be fine... Let's just go home..."

He started walked towards home, stuffing his hands inside his pockets, keeping his head down. I gazed at his back before following and catching up.

On the way home, we said nothing to one another. As captain, I felt like I had the duty to support and encourage my fellow teammates. So why couldn't I apply those skills now?! _(Dammit! Say something! Anything!)_

"Ki-"

"Kasamatsu."

"Ahh! Yeah?"

"...I think... I think Kurokocchi hates me..."

"Huh? Why would you say that?"

He stopped walking while I took a couple of steps ahead before turning to face the blonde. His fists were curled so tight, I saw the whiteness of his knuckles, also some blood dripping from in-between his fingers. His expression was stern, jaws locked and teeth pressed so hard against each other, I thought they might break.

"He...Kurokocchi told me that he never wanted to see me again... He told me to leave when I saw him... And the look...that look in his eyes... I saw that I caused him great pain... When he saw me, I noticed that fear was carved on his face... Why is that? Why do you think he made such a face at me Kasamatsu? Have I done something wrong?"

"Kise...it's not yo-"

"At the Inter High game against Touou, he and his team were there and saw us play. When I went out for some air during intermission, I ran into Kurokocchi. And after that, I wanted so much to win and show him that I had grown. But I lost... I lost against Aominecchi, and...I think that's when he...he lost faith in me..."

He finally looked me in the eye with that last sentence, and I saw once again those unforgiving tears rolled down his face. No matter what I might say next, I knew it wouldn't change anything. The one he loved...was Kuroko... Even if I was there for him for the rest of his life, he would never see me more than his senpai and friend. He would always be chasing after a phantom, a shadow; that was his curse. And mine was to always chase after a light I can never grasp onto.

"Life is so cruel..."

"Wha...senpai?"

"Look... Kise. I don't know Kuroko as well as you do, but I know he wouldn't say those harsh things without a purpose. There must be a very good reason he acted the way he did. So don't worry about it too much. You'll find out sooner or later."

"Senpai..."

His mouth trembled a bit before he lunged into my arms, crying into my shirt. Even though he was taller than me, he was like a little kid as I smiled softly and patted his silk hair.

"Come on. Be a grown man."

"S-s-sorry..."

Roughly wiping his eyes, Kise placed on his bright smile and chuckled.

"Senpai always knows what to say... Thank you."

"...you're welcome..."

We walked home, the night dwindling away as the sun began to make its way up the horizon...

* * *

"-su! Kasamatsu! Kasamatsu!"

"Huh?!"

"Geez! Come on! How long do you intend to sleep?"

"What period is it...?"

"It's lunch time."

"Sweet."

Stretching my numb arms in the air, I got up from my seat and headed out the classroom doors.

"Hey! Where are you going?"

"To the roof. I'm gonna take a nap before 6th period."

My head throbbed as I walked down the busy hallways of Kaijo High. Last night after I had walked Kise home, my mind kept thinking back to what he had said; how Kuroko might hate him and how he was so hurt by those words the phantom inflicted upon my ace. Those thoughts and more ran through my mind all night and I couldn't get a decent sleep. Now I was dozing off in all my classes and not even trying to stay awake. _(I should at least get a good nap before school ends. We have a match today and I don't want to be tired for it…)_

As usual, the top of the school was empty and I thanked the heavens it was. Resting against the fence, I sighed heavily before slipping into another dream.

* * *

"Huh? Where's senpai?"

"He's up on the roof taking a nap. He seemed pretty tired. He was sleeping through most of the lectures today..."

"That's not like him... I'll go see how he is."

Kise left the classroom where he usually went to sit with Kasamatsu and Moriyama senpai for lunch. He had been a bit worried about the captain, especially after what happened last night. After venting his bottled up feelings, he felt reassured by his senpai for understanding him. But something seemed off; though Kasamatsu gave him advice and reason as to why Kuroko had said those words to him, he still couldn't shake off the feeling that there was a hidden meaning behind senpai's comforting words.

"I should go see if he's ok at least…"

* * *

A soft nudge on my leg shook me from my sleep as I slowly lifted my eyes.

"Senpai~"

_(Who is that? It sounds like... Kise?)_ Widening my view, I lift my head up and instantly saw golden eyes. It took me a second to register why I saw them, and then I realized that Kise's face was right in front of mine.

"Mornin'~!"

"Gahhh!"

My reaction was sudden, but also harsh. I pushed his face away with my hand as I shouted from being startled. Kise fell backwards and I felt bad from doing what I did.

"Ooouch... Note to self: don't wake up Kasamatsu-senpai unless you want a smack in the face..."

"Baka! You don't wake someone up by putting your face right next to theirs!"

I stood up and dusted myself off, trying to calm my fast pacing heart. My face felt like it was burning and I deliberately averted my gaze away from the blonde. _(Shit! Every single time I see him I can't keep a cool head! What's wrong with me?!)_

"Hey senpai?"

"Hmm?"

"Umm… You're not worried about me, are you?"

"Ha? Why do you ask?"

"Well, I noticed you have dark circles under your eyes, meaning you didn't sleep well last night. And after last night's incident, I..."

_(He's blaming himself again. And it's my fault this time! Shit!)_

"Naw! I'm not worried about you."

"Huh?"

"You're strong enough to take care of yourself, so there's nothing to worry about. Besides, if I were to worry about you, that would only be during the game today."

"Senpai..."

"You're strong Kise. Don't forget that."

"...Mmm. Thanks."

***Ding~ dong~ Ding~ dong~***

"Looks like lunch is over. Aww man, and I didn't even get to have a long nap..."

"Haha, sorry."

"***sigh* **I don't know how I'll make it through the game later..."

"That's not like you Senpai! Lighten up!"

Seeing that typical smile on Kise did help bring my mood up as we headed back inside the school. The last 2 periods dragged on and I tried my best to concentrate in class. The happy sound of the final bell ringing was a lovely melody to my ears as I snatched my bag and headed to the gym. Our match wouldn't start for another hour, but I needed time alone. Apparently, someone else had the same idea.

"Kise?!"

"Senpai? What are you doing here?"

"I should be asking you that! Are you following me?!"

"I got here first…"

"So!"

"Hahahaha! Funny as always. Glad to see you're feeling better."

"I wasn't in a bad mood in the first place."

"Of course not."

He ran up to the free throw line and took a shot, copying Midorima and making the basket. _(Kise has evolved tremendously since our game with Aomine and if he keeps this up, we may even win next time if we play against them. But if we rely too much on our ace, his body will definitely get tolled for it. Once again, I ask too much from him.)_

"Kasamatsu!"

"Yeah!"

"Who are we playing against today?"

"Seito High. I heard they have a very powerful offense. I went to one of their games last week. Their inside is a little weak, but their guys are tall and rough. We need to focus on rebounds and guard the outside whenever they have the ball. Their center, Tashiku Madara is #7, so you keep an eye on him. He has a way of faking his passes and getting around his opponents."

"Che, sounds like Aominecchi and his crossovers."

"It's not nearly as fast, so you can handle it."

"Yes captain!~"

* * *

The time for the game came quicker than I had wished for it to. Honestly, I felt unstable with this game. Maybe because it would be our first real match after our defeat with Touou, but it also had to do with Kise. Something seemed off about him.

"Players! Line up! Let's have a clean game!"

"Yes sir!"

The ball was thrown in the air, and the game commenced. Seito grabbed the ball and threw it straight to their center. Kise was on top of him and was able to get in front. But he turned too slow and Tashiku made the shot. Getting the ball, I ran up to the middle and gave out orders as their point guard. Passing the ball over to Kise, he dribbled down the court and went one-on-one with Taskiku. He replicated the play made by #7 just now and took the shot. But….

"Gahh?!"

"Kise!"

"He… he missed?! How?!"

I was paralyzed for a moment from what had just happened. _(I don't understand… An unperfected copy?! But how?! He copied him exactly…no…he was off his mark… instead of shifting his weight to the left; he went right and shot too far over the basket…. Kise! What's going on?!)_ Time seemed to travel in slow motion as I saw the ball bounce off the rim and game mood snapped back in.

"Rebound! Hayakawa!"

"GAAAAAHHHHHH! HAAA!"

"That kid… he's too hyperactive…"

Hayakawa was able to grab the ball and pass it to Moriyama who made the shot in. The score was tied and only 1 minute had passed. But already I was tensing up.

"Kise."

"Captain?"

"Switch out."

"Huh?! Why?!"

"It's obvious that you're not focused in this game. I can't afford to lose-"

"It won't happen again! I swear!'

"I can't take the risk-"

"Please Yukio! Let me stay in!"

_(Kise hardly ever called me by my first name, which meant that he was desperate. But can I rely on him like I used to? What happened yesterday between him and Kuroko obviously has changed him. Can I still depend on him like before? Or should I give up….)_

"Captain!"

"Fine…you make it through this first quarter, you'll get to play in the next. You don't, I'm gonna have to pull you out for the rest of the game."

"Alright."

He improved his playing rather quickly after that and I was pleased. Each copy his did was on the mark and more powerful than the original, as always. But to think I had to threaten to pull him out of the game. We might be in trouble after all.

***BZZZZZZZ!***

"That's the end of the match! Players line up! Kaijo 126, Seito 98. Winners are team Kaijo! Bow to your opponents'!"

"Thank you for the match!"

We defeated Seito with ease thankfully and I saw that the team's spirit was lifted. All but mine. As the captain, I still had the heavy burden of bring them all the way to the Winter Cup. There was still so much we had to improve on; starting with-

"KISE!"

"Huh?"

"Meet me at the front gates after you change."

"O…kay…?"

Staring at the ace for a minute, I left the rest of the team while I went back to the locker-room to change quickly and gather my things.

"What's up with the captain?"

"Not sure, but I think he's a bit more on edge than usual….what do you think Kise?"

"Yeah…"

I waited at the front gates, my basketball bag at my feet as I crossed my legs in front of me and leaned up against the gate's wall. One by one, the team left and I bided them good night. Then Kise came, still in his jersey and nothing else.

"I thought I told you to-"

"If you want to scold me for the mistake I made in the game, I rather you do it when I'm in uniform and in front of the other guys."

"….!"

"What the hell is up with you?! You've been acting weird since…since last night…."

_(BAKA! Who wouldn't after they hear you speak your heart out?! You're such an idiot… Such and Idiot! Why?! Why you?! I hate this so much… so much…!)_

"I just wanted to say…don't mess up again. You'll worry the team."

"The team? What about you?!"

"Like I said earlier today, I'm not gonna worry about you Kise. You're strong, but even you can make mistakes. Don't ever forget that."

Reaching down for my bag, I slung it onto my shoulder and left.

"Kasamatsu!"

"Go home Kise. You did good today."

And that was the end of that….

* * *

**A/N:**

**I really love Kasamatsu so much! Almost as much as I love Kise! Kasamatsu! Do something!*sigh* we shall see what happens next! REVIEW!**


	4. Quater 4

Quarter 4 – Old Scars Reappear

**{Mainly Kuroko POV}**

Kasamatsu strolled away from me, his back not turning as he continued down the road and disappeared from my sight. I stood at the gate, unsure as to why I was feeling conflicted inside. My body was tired from the game, but my mind was racing with thoughts.

"Senpai…"

Returning to the real world, I went back inside to change and headed home as well. The house was empty when I returned, but then again, it always was. So I went up the stairs and locked myself in my room. Falling onto my cool bed, I started to think about everything that was happening around me. _(I can't believe I messed up a copy today… That has never happened to me before… Was it because of Kurokocchi? Was I so warped by his words yesterday that I lost my concentration without even noticing it? And Kasamatsu… he's changed somehow too… Why is this happening?)_

* * *

"What do you mean you're quitting the team?"

Akashi glared at me with his multi-colored eyes as I stood my ground in front of him in the locker room. We just had a game against Shoei Middle and like always, we won with an exponential gap in the score. I had been waiting until the other players had left before I faced our captain alone. Truth be told, it was even more nerve-racking than I'd previously thought.

"I mean that I want to resign from the team. I don't want to play basketball anymore."

"...And why would you say that? Did you forget, I was the one who helped you get this far. You can't just drop out when we're playing in the tournament for 1st place next week."

"I apologize. I know it's selfish of me to do this to the team. But I just can't do it anymore. I'm sorry Akashi."

* * *

"Oi Kuroko!"

"Kagami-kun."

"Catch up already! You're getting left behind!"

"I'm sorry. You know I'm not a fast runner."

The team was back to the hardcore practices after our last game. We had a match coming up next week and coach wanted us to do even better than our previous win. I understand that it was our goal to claim victory every single game to ensure our spot at the Winter Cup, but still…

"It's starting to look like back then…"

"Huh? You say somethin'?"

"Nothing. Kagami-kun?"

"Yeah?"

"You still love basketball right?"

"Yeah why?"

"Would you still love it if we lost the Winter Cup?"

The red headed male stopped jogging as I went on a little ahead before realizing he wouldn't follow. Turning around, I saw that calm look in his eyes that meant he already knew I was going to ask something like that.

"Of course I would. Why wouldn't I? You win some, you lose some. I wouldn't care if I lost every single game in the future, I would still play basketball."

"But how?"

"Because it's fun. Points don't make it any better. You can win every game with more than 100 points, but if you don't have fun, what's the point? In the end, they're just numbers after all."

I might've mentioned this before, but I always thought Kagami wasn't that smart. But when he says things like that, I can't help but smile.

"Kagami-kun is getting too philosophical again."

"Shut up!"

"HEY! Hurry up you two! Or coach will make us all run triple the miles!"

"Ohh hell no!"

"We better catch up."

Luckily in the end, we didn't have to run anymore, so Kagami and I practiced some passes before we left for the day. On my way home, I stopped by the market to pick up some treats from Tetsuya #2. Passing by the magazine aisle, I saw the new copy of _Monthly Basketball Magazine_ and decided to get it.

***Arf!***

"Hey #2. How are you boy?"

Giving him a new treat and dinner, I headed to the bathroom to take a quick shower. Emerging from the steamy room, I dried my hair with a towel as I sat on my bed and opened the magazine. Going through the pages, I spotted a picture of Kise and Aomine-kun featured on the _Hottest Game of the Season_ page. I scanned through the pages and saw that they had interviewed Kise-kun and read what he had said to the interviewer.

"We played our best as always, and have learned that there's still so much more room for us to grow. I mean, if we had grown to our full potential already, the game wouldn't be fun anymore. We wouldn't have anything to practice for and evolve from. I learned that in this game from my former teammate from middle school. Aomine was amazing as usual and I'm even more determined to defeat him. Captain Kasamatsu supported us through the end and I couldn't have asked for a better leader for our team. Aomine might not rely on his teammates as other teams might, but I do. That's one way we are different. But this is my way of basketball; A way an old friend had shown me."

Finishing the article, I realized that Kise-kun had mentioned me in his little speech. The thought of him doing that, it made me feel horrible for the things I had said to him the other day. But I had to. It was the only way.

"What else could I do? There was no other way to keep you safe…."

The next day was Friday, but that didn't stop the coach from making us go to practice again. Drills were run and we were exhausted by the end of the day. But she kept pushing up.

"Alright! Let's wrap up today with a quick game. Kagami and Kuroko! You're on opposite teams!"

"Huh?!"

"Why?"

"I wanna see how well you two can play WITHOUT each other. Our team revolves heavily around the two of you working together. If we want to win the Winter Cup, we need to come up with more ways for the team to utilize their skills with yours."

"So in short, we'll have more plays to choose from if our current plays don't work."

"Right you are Hyuga! So let's go!"

I was placed on the team with Hyuga, Izuki, Kawahara, and Koganei while Kagami was paired with the rest. We started the play and immediately, all eyes were on me. But my main focus and problem was Kagami-kun. If I could get around him, then I knew I would have a chance to get around the other Miracles as well.

The game went on for a regular quarter as the ball was passed and points were scored. With a tied score of 50-50, we had the ball and a chance to win the game. So, Izuki passed me the ball as I dribbled down the sideline, keeping my eyes on my team mates in case I needed to pass. Coming up to the basket, I thought I was in the clear until Kagami-kun materialized out of nowhere and guarded me.

"Ha! Let's see what you can do against me Kuroko!"

"Well, since you asked."

Taking a step forward, I used my Phantom Shot, and scored a basket. Coach's whistle followed soon after, as Kagami turned around to see the ball behind him, confused at what just happened.

"Wha…! What the hell?!"

"Way to go Kuroko!"

"Nice shot!"

"Thank you."

"Alright that's enough for tonight. Go home and get some rest."

Everyone gathered around me to congratulate my basket. I knew I sucked at everything but passing before, and I have been practicing Aomine-kun after school, but really, this was all unnecessary.

"Really guys, it's no big deal."

"Not too big on bragging huh? Hahaha, fine. Let's go home guys."

"Kuroko."

Looking behind me, I saw Kagami walk up to me, fire blazing in his crimson eyes. The other guys got scared and ran out the gym before they got caught in the crossfire of our fight. But instead of going off on me, he raised his fist and smirked.

"Nice shot."

Smiling back, I fist bumped him and we headed to meet the others. We left and Kagami went ahead from me, saying he needed to go shopping for so supplies. So I went on my merry way home.

Turning the corner of my street, I was within the range of my house when a powerful aura descended on me. Slowly turning my head, my blue eyes widened when I saw those eyes that terrified our middle school team for 3 years.

"Hello there, Tetsuya."

"Akash-kuni…!"

* * *

Sleeping soundly in my bed, I was suddenly woken by a terrifying feeling I haven't felt since I left middle school. Cold sweat trickled down my neck as I shot up and looked out my window.

"What is he doing here? And at this time… Could it be…?! Kurokocchi?!"

* * *

A gust of autumn breeze passed between us as my former captain had that devilish smile on him. I stood frozen where I was, my instincts telling me to run, but my muscles refusing to obey. Akashi was here, in front of me. And his aura was even more intimidating that before. Chills spiked up my back and I slowly took a deep breath.

"How are you, Tetsuya?"

"Fine."

"Really? Playing basketball again I see."

"Yes."

"Will I see you at the Winter Cup then?"

"You will."

"Hmm, I think not."

"…."

"I want you to lose all your upcoming games."

"What?!"

"You heard me."

"….why…."

"Because. If you continue on the path you're on, you will have to face Ryota at the Winter Cup. And only one side will be able to win Tetsuya."

"I've defeated him before."

"And that was a practice game. Also, it was when he hadn't mastered his Perfect Copy yet. Though it isn't 100% perfect, he'll have mastered it by the time of the Winter Cup."

"Then I shall get stronger to beat him."

"I don't think you understand; I don't want you to face him."

"Why?"

"Because I have my reasons. And what I say is absolute. Since I always win, I'm always right."

"No."

"…What?"

"I will not intentionally lose just to please you. You can't control me anymore Akashi. I have my own will."

"I see…"

* * *

The cold air rushed passed my red cheeks as I raced down the street towards Kuroko's house. That presence I felt earlier was definitely his. Something must've caused him to release that startling aura and Kuroko's mixed in with his as well. Which meant only one thing.

"That idiot is about to interfere in something he doesn't need to get involved in! Dammit! I swear I'll hit him!"

**A/N:**

**Dun dun dun! Let's just all gather at Kuroko's house for a party…of doom! What is Akashi doing here and what'll happen next?! Sorry that it was a bit jumpy everywhere, i didnt really have much time to type this, hence the shortness of the chapter. As always, Review, but you already knew to do that ;) **


End file.
